


Percy's New Year Confessions

by lilydarling



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Post-The Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydarling/pseuds/lilydarling
Summary: Just a quick cute one-shot I wrote last night





	Percy's New Year Confessions

“You do understand that I haven’t seen Percy for years?” Nico asked, “Not since I started dating Will and he went to Goode High School with Annabeth.”

“It’s no big deal,” Jason rolled his eyes at his nervous friend, “This party may be able to help you get over your breakup with Will.”

“Yeah, sure,” Nico scoffed, “Because seeing all these happy couples from Camp Half-Blood is going to make me feel better. Especially Percy and Annabeth. They’re always all over each other and it’s disgusting.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Jason gazed over at a confused Nico as he opened the door. There was a burst of laughter coming from the room, Piper laughing the loudest. Nico noticed everyone looked so much older than they did before. Nico was eighteen and the rest of them were twenty. However, the year below the law didn’t stop the crew from clinking wine glasses. Nico immediately scanned the room to see who was with who. The first thing he was shocked him. Piper’s fingers were interlaced with Annabeth’s. Maybe it was just a friendly thing. After all, Percy didn’t seem phased about it. Nico looked over at Jason, who was soon gone and over with his arm around Leo. Nico was extremely confused.

“Hey, Nico!” Leo greeted, “How are you doing?” Nico’s eyes shot up to the boy coming toward him. 

“Nico, it’s so nice to see you,” Percy shouted from across the room. That wasn’t abnormal. Percy always kind of half-noticed Nico. As in, he knew he existed, but Percy’s first choice of people to hang out with would not include him.

“How’s Will?” Annabeth asked with a smile across her face. Her eyes were lit up with a joy Nico almost didn’t recognize from her. When was the last time she had ever looked that happy?

“Uh, Will and I just broke up a couple of days ago,” Nico blushed. He immediately felt embarrassed. How come he was the only one here unable to hold a stable love life?

“It’s alright,” Hazel comforted, “Honestly, Frank and I are the only two who have managed to stay together that long.”

“What happened?” Percy asked, his face long with sympathy.

Nico blushed immediately at Percy’s sea-green eyes sparkling at him, but then managed to spit some words out. “He, uh, cheated on me."

“He WHAT?” Piper yelled.

“Oh hell no he did not,” Annabeth cursed, “I’m going to strangle him.”

“Careful, Annabeth,” Leo teased, “Watch your hypocrisy.” 

Annabeth glared at Leo causing him to shut up. Percy shrugged. 

“So what exactly happened to all of you? I mean, it seemed like Annabeth and Percy were going to get married along with Jason and Piper.”

The four laughed. “I broke up with Jason pretty soon after Camp Half-Blood,” Piper began, “I realized I was gay.”

“G-gay?” Nico asked.

“Yeah, you’re not the only one,” Frank put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

“You too?” Nico yelped. Frank laughed and shook his head.

“No, Hazel and I are still a couple,” Frank smiled.

“What about Percy and Annabeth?” Nico asked, a little bit of hope in his voice, though he was obviously trying to cover it up.

“Annabeth cheated on Percy with Piper,” Leo chuckled, receiving a smack from Annabeth.

“W-what?”

“Yeah, but it’s not really a big deal. We hadn’t been the same anyways,” Percy shrugged.

“We’re still friends,” Annabeth glanced at Percy hopefully, receiving a nod. “We just realized we were better off that way.”

Percy gave a warm smile, “So don’t worry Nico, I’m single as well.” Nico raised his eyebrows, though once again he tried to hide it.

“It’s almost midnight,” Leo smirked, “We’ll have to ring in the New Year soon.”

“It’s 11:00 pm, Leo,” Piped rolled her eyes.

“Exactly. An hour until midnight,” Leo shrugged. 

“So, should we bring out the shots?” Annabeth smirked. Cheers went around the room and Annabeth and Piper went to the kitchen.

Nico went to sit around the coffee table with everyone else, sighing accidentally when Percy slid next to him. He smelled like peppermint and the ocean. It was a scent Nico could inhale on a daily basis.

After a quick round of Never Have I Ever, it was almost midnight. Piper and Annabeth were swaying against each other, clearly drunk. Jason was asleep on the couch. Percy and Nico were the only ones who seemed to be alert.

“I have a high alcohol tolerance,” Percy sighed, “Also, I’ve done a lot of things.”

Nico chucked, “I can tell.”

“I missed you,” Percy smiled, placing his arm on Nico’s shoulder. Nico shuddered under the touch.

“I-it’s been a long time, Percy,” Nico managed to stutter, though there was so much more on the tip of his tongue he’d been dying to get out since day one.

“I know. And I’m sorry,” Percy looked down, “I’m sorry I didn’t get in contact with you sooner. Sorry I was too stupid to see you falling for me during our Camp Half-Blood years. Sorry for rubbing Annabeth in your face,” Percy sighed, nuzzling Nico’s neck, “I’m so, so, sorry.”

“P-Percy, you’re tipsy,” Nico said, trying to get out of Percy’s grip. There was no way he was going to fall for this again.

“Do you remember that night?” Percy’s eyes pleaded. Great. They hadn’t discussed “that night” ever. They swore never to talk about it.

“Percy, I thought you never wanted to talk about it. I thought you were too in love with Annabeth. I thought if anyone knew you slept with me, you would be ‘ruined’. Why does it suddenly matter now?” Nico felt himself stiffening up. He wanted to love Percy, more than anything, but suddenly, Nico knew he had to stand up for himself. 

“Nico, I didn’t mean any of that,” Percy muttered, “I was scared. I was terrified of being bisexual. I was nervous I could lose the only person who could ever love me, even though I couldn’t love her. I-I’m sorry,” Percy sighed, “None of that matters now, though. I begged Jason to get you here so I could tell you that I do want you. I have wanted you all these years, but I have been to afraid to admit it. But here I am. I want you, Nico. More than anything in this world. You don’t have to believe me, but I wouldn’t confess this if I didn’t mean it.”

“Percy, I-“ Nico was at a loss for words. So, in his loss of words, he grabbed Percy’s face and kissed him. Nico’s chest fluttered in fear as their lips connected, but Nico soon sighed relief as Percy began to kiss back. They began deepening the kiss as the others chanted “Happy New Year!” in the background.

“Nico,” Percy gasped as they pulled away. Nico knew things were starting to brighten up for this new year.


End file.
